


I couldn't let him go

by Blakpaw



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Justification of murder via love, Keeping of a dead body, Murder, Pretty much insanity, Schizophrenic/delirious character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Love sometimes comes with a price.And sometimes it's a price we do not like.





	1. Chapter 1

"You know why I had to do it, right?" his voice his soft, slow and low, eyes wide and frantic and smiling to wide, sowing to many teeth, hair in a wild mess. The man across from him, who's eyes have gone empty, skin pale, and smell rotten, gives a jerky nodding motion as a hand is wrapped into the back of his head and is forced up and down, the lifeless form nodding limply.

"I knew you would understand Parvy." He smiled wider, stroking the dead mans cheek "I couldn't let you go, you're all I had. Now you can never leave, and now you can love me for ever, just like I love you." he got up, picking up the decaying corpse, witch has become mostly skin and bones, carrying it to the living room. He sat him on the couch in a proper sitting position, head lulling back. Strife grabbed his hair and forced the head into a more natural way, holding it in his hand as he sat beside him, smiling.

There was a soft noise in Parv pocket, and he reached into his jeans and pulled out his phone, smile fading.

"Ugh, it your band again. They need to leave us alone." he tossed the phone aside, more reassurance that Parv would be found. As if. No one would ever find them, would never take Parv away from him. He played with the greasy locks on his head "You'll love me forever won't you?" once again he made Parv's head in a jerky head nodding motion. He softly kissed his ice cold cheek, smiling widely, whispering soft "I love you's" to him and things along the such, still playing with his hair as he propped his head up. His eyes trailed to the kitchen, still covered in dry blood, the knife stained with Parvis' life fluids still on the floor, hand prints smeared into the blood in the struggle. He couldn't let Parv leave.

Parv could never leave.

Not now, not ever.


	2. I comes to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is strong.
> 
> And fore some people it's there life.

Will hid in his closet, breathing heavy, but being as silent as he could be, they had found him. He'd promised Alex they would be okay. They would be left alone. He promised they'd be safe, alone, together forever.

~~*~~

Will lead Parv to the kitchen in there small vacation home, sitting him down at the table and smiling softly at him. Parv raises a brow a bit considering Will normally doesn't smile at him like that. Will takes in a deep breath and finally build the confidence he's been with out all these months.

"Alex I...."

 

~~*~~

He could hear them foot steps, getting closer and closer to his hiding space, he clutched the red stained knife in his hand closer to his chest breathing picking up a bit with the slightest hint of excitement.

~~*~~

Will's hands grew clammy and his throat dry

"I love you..."

Parv stared at him and a look of pity crossed his face "Willy... I love you as a friend and I may tease but... I really don't feel that way, I'm sorry"

~~*~~

The person has a gun holstered on his side, hand not quite touching it but hovering close by. His back is to Will's closet, the excitement grows and bubbles in his chest and he holds back the laugh that desperately wants to claw out of him.

His time will come.

~~*~~

Will had sat there for a moment, silent and a shocked. Looking down at his hands.

"Willy I...."

"You're going to stay Parvis." he stated his voice suddenly shaky and low. He rose up grabbing a knife from the small wooden rack. His eyes where dark and forceful "you will not leave me Alex. I'll keep you safe here. Ill love you forever like no one ever could."

He lunged for Parv.

~~*~~

Will jumped out of the closet knife brandished as he dug it deep into the strangers back, he called out in agony.

~~*~~

They ended up on the floor, and Parv screamed trying to hold back Will's hand, trying to keep him away, but Will was to strong. The first stab landed in his shoulder, and he sobbed trying to push Will away, the man above him looking frantic, eyes wide making his irises look small, his pupil was contracted heavily, and his lips twitching in a sadistic smile. Parv tried to move away but Strife dragged him closer and stabbed down again, into his stomach this time, blood beginning to pool, Parv clutched at the wound with both hands gasping, and quickly braced one hand on the wall, leaving a distinct print, trying to use his other hand to protect himself.

The knife dug through his hand and he screamed in agony and fear.

~~*~~

Will jabbed the knife in again and again, laughing as tears welded in his eyes, grabbing the gun from the mans holster as he stood up, he could hear foot steps racing towards his room. He had to think, and fast.

~~*~~

Strife was laughing and crying all the same, as he stabbed down again into Parv's stomach, and Alex cried out again as the air was forced out of him by the knife, he could feel himself growing weak.

"Will....Will please! Please stop!"

"Shhh shh it's okay Alex. It's okay. No one can take you away from me this way. We can be happy. Forever. Just us. And no body else. No one will take you away this way." Will stated softly, as the knife dug deeper into Alex's stomach.

~~*~~

Will looked up as the door was kicked open, and he quickly dashed to hide with the gun in his hand, they where screaming at him but he couldn't hear them.

~~*~~

Strife sat back staring at the bloody mess in front of him, panting a bit before he slouches and chuckles to himself, tired and weak feeling. He picked up Alex slowly, dropping the knife, and carrying him to the bath "Lets get you cleaned up no my sweet Alex."

~~*~~

(Three and a half years later)

Will's gentle fingers tended to the small sunflowers, one of the few bright things in this dull white room, that and his picture of Alex with a wide happy smile. He finished watering the plants. The door to his room opened and he turned to face the small woman who entered with long black hair and soft brown eyes. Her beautiful red lips turned up in a lovely smile, and she walked over to him "It's time for your medication, Strife." she gently touched his shoulder and he nodded happily "Yes it is isn't it, Lila."

She lead him down the hall there arms looped together "Has Xephos visited?"

"If he had I would of gotten you dear."

"Oh yes. Right. Ah has Alex called yet? You said he'd call today. I'd rather like to talk to him again... I miss him."

"Yes he called and told me to say that he loved you."

Will paused stopping the woman in place and looked at her "Do you think I could talk to him now?"

"No dear he's sleeping you know this."

"Oh but he's always sleeping these days, I'm rather worried."

She smiled at him and patted his arm "Well he does work the graveyard shift right now."

"Oh yeah...do you think he'll come to visit soon?"

"I'm sure he will when he isn't working dear." she smiled at him and stopped him in front of a small counter, walking behind it and grabbing the small cup with his name on it, handing it to him. He gently took it and swallowed it. She of course checked his mouth over making sure he'd taken them, checking his hands as well before walking him to the common room, where several others in white scrubs talked and played a few table top games.

"I really do find these clothes boring." Will murmured as he tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"I know you do. Sadly you cant wear anything else dear."

He grumbled as she lead him to the window he liked to sit by and he looked at her again with those hopeful green eyes "You did tell him I loved him right? I'd like him to know that very much."

"Of course I did. I never ever forget, do I?"

"No. You don't. You did tell him that-"

"You'd be together forever, yes Will I did. I never ever forget."

He paused and nodded a bit "Good.... because I think I did. That's got to be why he doesn't come visit anymore, right Lila?"

"No I'm sure it's not. He's just very busy."

" ....Do you think he'll talk to me again Lila?"

"I'm sure he will soon." she smiled and touched his shoulder gently before walking off. Will sat by the window staring outside with longing eyes and he sighed a bit touching the window softly "Don't you worry Alex. I still love you. I always will. Forever and ever."


End file.
